1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal force-based microfluidic device which controls fluid flow by centrifugal force in a microfluidic structure prepared on a body of revolution. The present invention also relates to a centrifugal force-based microfluidic device for detecting target protein from a biological sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microfluidic structure constituting a microfluidic device may include a chamber, a channel, a valve, and a plurality of functional units, wherein the chamber stores a small amount of fluid, the fluid flows through the channel, the valve controls fluid flow, and the functional units receive the fluid to perform certain functions. This microfluidic structure, which is formed on a chip-type substrate for conducting experiments including a biochemical reaction, is referred to as a bio-chip. In particular, a device manufactured to perform several steps of processes and operations in one chip is referred to as a lab-on-a chip.
In order to transfer fluid in the microfluidic structure, driving pressure is needed. Capillary pressure and pressure by an additional pump may be used as the driving pressure. Recently, centrifugal force-based microfluidic devices in which microfluidic structures are disposed on a compact disk (CD)-type body of revolution have been suggested. Such a device is referred to as a Lab CD. However, in this case, since a body of revolution is not fixed onto a frame and thus moves, it is difficult to control fluid flow and temperature of the functional units in the body of revolution.